Blind
by Frosty Sparrow
Summary: A one-shot (possible series of one shots and mini arcs) about Blind!Jack. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Rated T for possible Language and violence.
1. Meeting the Guardians

**AN: This may be a one shot or a series of one shots and mini arcs about Blind!Jack so i hope you like it!**

* * *

My name is Jack Frost; I am the spirit of winter and the Guardian of fun. I spent 300 years on my own until the Man in the Moon called upon the guardians to recruit me to help defeat Pitch Black. We fought a battle and I gained believers and became a guardian myself. And I have been blind as long as I can remember, and not another living soul knows it.

It was a normal day, I started a snowball fight, took a kid on an awesome sled ride, got walked through, had a one sided conversation with the moon, you know, the usual. I was absent mindedly freezing telephone wires when I heard something rush past behind me and spun round, in a defensive position. The wind took me in the direction it went in, jumping over cars and setting off a few alarms along the way. The wind had always been there, guiding me from place to place, like it was now.

I ended up in what I assumed to be an alleyway, the noises had stopped and I turned slowly, trying to hear whatever it was to no prevail. Then a familiar Australian rabbit spoke up behind me.

"Blizzard of '68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

I tried to focus my eyes on where the voice was coming from; I assumed I got it right since he didn't comment on it.

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are you?" giving him my most innocent tone and expression.

"Yes. But this is about something else" I creased my eyebrows in confusion. "Fellas"

I was suddenly grabbed from behind by two strong arms and shouted in protest before having my staff taken off me and being shoved into a sack of some sorts. I heard some garbled speech which I recognised as yetish and the rabbit telling them he would meet them at the Pole. So with the yetis and mention of the Pole I assumed North was involved, man I was in trouble.

The sack was thrown and I felt like I was being shoved through a u-bend then landed on a slightly softer surface than the concrete from before, so a portal, probably to the North Pole.

I reached my hand forward and grasped the gap in the fabric and brought it open. I heard the fast beating wings of none other than the tooth fairy, then the rustle of sand from the sandman and the jingling of the elves. He guessed that Bunnymund was there and so was the big man North who said "Hey, there he is. Jack Frost!"

"You gotta be kidding me." I whispered to myself, after 300 years with no-one but the wind to talk to you might talk to yourself quite often.

The strong arms lifted me out of the bag and I told them to put me down, I could always sense where my staff was, some kind of magical connection like how every few minutes I could tap it on the ground and get a almost echo-location kind of thing, letting me know where everything is.

"Hope the yetis treated you well"

"Oh yeah" I replied, kicking my staff up into my hands. "I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Sarcasm literally dripping from my voice.

"Oh, good! That was my idea! But you know Bunny obviously." The big man didn't seem to get sarcasm. But I looked towards where I could hear Bunny grunting in acknowledgement.

"Obviously"

"and the Tooth Fairy" he continued. The fluttering got much closer and I backed up a little.

"Hello Jack! I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!"

"My-my what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say?" she was poking her fingers in my mouth. After 300 years of no physical contact except from angry spring spirits you don't take kindly to touching. She gasped "They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" I heard one of the smaller flutterings come closer. "Girls pull yourselves together, let's not disgrace the uniform."

Uniform? They might be wearing some but if they kept flying I wouldn't be able to tell. They flew off and North started talking again.

"And Sandman. Sandy? Wake up!" I heard him hit the ground and tapped my staff, at least then I could see what they looked like.

Wow, Sandy was short! And North, not what I expected. Tooth was still flying and I already knew Bunny.

"Hey, anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" I said, fed up of trying to guess.

Sandman made a sound and I assumed that he was making images.

"Uh, it- that's not really helping little man, but thanks. I must have done something really bad to get you four together" I said, absent mindedly freezing an elf, those bells were loud when you had hearing like mine. "Am I on the Naughty list?"

"On naughty list? You hold record but no matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?" I was genuinely confused as to why.

"Ha, good question" the Aussie butted in.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now you are Guardian!"

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it, if you have any suggestions please leave them in a review and if you have any constructive critisism leave it in a review too!**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	2. Tooth Palace

**AN: Sorry I didn't update, I have school and Tumblr and 3 other stories going up and 8 other chapters for things that aren't being written simultaneously, so sorry! I hope you like this chapter, even if it is a little rushed, next chapter will be them discovering his blindness or something from Jacks past as an Immortal, like when he met Pitch and Pitch figured it out.**

* * *

The sleigh flew through the portal and the familiar feeling of being shoved through plumbing made me wobble, I will never get used to that!

North cried out in alarm as something flew past the sleigh, lots more darted past and they sounded strangely like sand. I looked around as the sleigh jerked to one side. There, a small fluttering of the fairies and their panicked twittering, it dawned on me.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" I yelled to the others. I heard one above me and jumped, catching the poor thing in my cold hands. I landed with a thump. "Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" a squeak, I just guessed it was, I don't speak fairy after all.

The sleigh flew between objects I couldn't see then North asked me to take over, me, of all people, he had to chose the blind guy.

The sleigh lurched as I cracked the reins, I heard sand scatter around the sleigh, North must have sliced one open.

"They're stealin' the teeth!" the kangaroo shouted behind me, I really did think he was a kangaroo when I first met him, he was so tall and Australian, I didn't think to use my staff, and when I did the ears really surprised me.

"Jack! Look out!" North shouted and I pulled to one side, not my fault I can't see. We landed roughly, I hoped it was the right place, I really had no idea, but the others got out and ran towards Tooth.

"Tooth, are you all right?" North bellowed.

"They-they took my fairies, a-and the teeth, all of them. Everything is gone… Everything…" Tooth stuttered, obviously in shock from the tragedy that just took place. At that moment the Baby Tooth I had saved flew out from my hood. Toothina gasped. "Oh, thank goodness, at least one of you is all right!"

"I have to say, this is very exciting, the big four, all in one place!" a new voice, I knew who it was, Pitch Black, I have met him before, let's just say neither of us came out un-scathed from that meeting. I didn't know where the voice was coming from, it was everywhere and very disorientating for me. "I'm a little star stuck" it sounded again, just a little more centralised, behind us. He started taunting the guardians, mocking them, and then he said something that caught my attention "Maybe I want what you have, to be believed in! Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" that threw me off, Pitch just wanted to be believed in! Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Hang on, is that _Jack Frost?_ Since when are you all so chummy?" he was everywhere again, circling me like a vulture.

"We're not" I replied shortly.

"Oh, so they must not know about your… condition, am I right?" he chuckled

"Pitch, shut your mouth before I freeze it closed myself"

"Touchy, are we?" he appeared behind me "well I suppose 300 years of being bli-"I followed through with my promise and shot ice at his mouth.

"Jack, what iz he talking about" North sounded worried

"Nothing that concerns you." It came out sharper then I intended but I made no move to correct myself.

Tooth screamed a battle cry fit only for a warrior queen, and charged at where I assumed pitch was but she came to a halt when the cry of a horse came from their direction, a nightmare.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Hope you liked it! As always if you have any suggestions/requests leave it as a review, I would be really happy if you checked out my other ROTG stories too! Sorry its short, but what can you do?**

**Frosty Sparrow Out!**


End file.
